DDT
by Not Very Cool
Summary: In an alternate reality, what would happen if instead of princesses and princes rising from the ashes of a destroyed world, there were mutated good guys and bad guys. What if the land of Ooo didn't exist, and instead was "The Union."? And last but not least, what if pure evil itself wanted something from Finn?


Some of you may have noticed that "Capture the Crown" is gone. Too contrived of a plot for even me (As in I probably couldn't write it well enough to fill in all of the gaping plot holes). I suppose if you're a fan of that story, I'm sorry. At least one of the one shots is being continued though. (Which I'm fairly sure I updated to tell you which.)

So with Bittersweet and that oneshot turned "real" story, what could I possibly be writing about as another story?

"What if the "people" of AT became superheroes or super-villains instead of Princesses and Princes?" Is your guess? Then you sir or madam, are correct.

To put it simply, Adventure Time meets Teen Titans.

Well, that's a gross generalization, more so a combination of Adventure Time and "superheroes" in general, but yes there will be a team of teenage heroes (And a good deal of the shout outs will be towards the show. And the stories will seem fairly similar at the beginning...) With that being said, I'm putting it in the solely Adventure Time section because it's not as much of a crossover as one side pretty much gets thrust into the other's universe, not the other's show/whatever.

Also because part of the story may seem more X-Men like, oh well.

If it'll need to be moved a crossover section, I shall move it, but eh.

Sort of like Teen Titans, the story shall have an arc (or arcs, but one main one. Some filler in there as well), and after each "season", a new "season" will begin in a new story.

This first chapter will be a mix between "current" time and flashbacks. It will be the only one that has much, if any, flashback. For reasons.

* * *

Who would have thought that even after a nuclear Armageddon, there would still be anything left. Who would have thought that there was still hate?

It had been generations since the fraction of the human population, the fraction of the Earth itself had found themselves in a different world.

Hate still flourished. Wars still went on. Crimes were still committed. Some would be thankful that they weren't being fought with those devastating weapons anymore.

Most would hate the fact that people had become the weapons.

Heck, you didn't even need to be a part of an army to cause a great deal of damage. In a strange twist, the mutations didn't affect many people for quite a few generations. Some theorized that radiation from the sun helped bring mutations out. Some said it was genetics. Yet others said it was the environment. Nobody knew how exactly, and you only figured out if you could lift cars at five, or slam dunk at seven. It appeared to be random.

Nations rose from the rubble. Rebellious counter-governments were the first to discover these human weapons. Then those in power got their own.

Then those mutants decided to try to take over.

Blood and gore. That's all anything ever amounted to.

Happiness was fleeting. Hate would be eternal.

And now, a man... a thing, would make sure of that.

Even when things had finally become somewhat like before.

* * *

Finn is a normal child. That alone makes his family happy. They thanked the mutants that helped make their lives safer, but all they want was a normal child.

They had been rather unfortunate before. Four years before he was born, their first child, a girl, had been stolen while they were all asleep. It had been ten years now, and they had no clue what had happened to her. They were heartbroken, they still are.

It was for their best they had been told by friends, she was a mutant.

Today is his first day of school.

The little boy is excited about it. This makes his mother smile as she makes him breakfast. He will have a good life, even if he will never know his sister.

"Mommy, who's that little girl you're thinking about? And why does she make you sad?" The boy asks, and this causes his mother, who is making scrambled eggs, straighten up in fear.

Not again.

"How do you know what mommy's thinking, dear?" She questions the boy. Maybe he had stumbled across one of the hidden heirlooms that she or her husband had stashed away. That had to be the reason.

"I just looked at you... and you seemed sad. I wondered why you were sad. And then I saw a little girl." The boy shrugs, and begins sipping his apple juice.

"Finn... never mention what you see if you see something when looking at somebody." She tells the boy as she puts the eggs onto a plate and sits it in front of him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, sweetie." She sits down and has her breakfast, some toast.

"Okay mommy."

* * *

"Wotcha thinking 'bout, Psy?" A dog asks a blonde haired boy as they sit on the couch in their headquarters.

"I told you, if we're not outside, you can call me by Finn, Jake. And nothing. Just the past, I guess." He sighs and stands up, letting the controller to the game they were playing fall to the ground.

"Hey, you may want to use your normal identity, but don't use mine, man!"

"Yes, because there are so many talking dogs that can expand and contract, be the size of a giant and an ant." Finn says, walking over to the fridge to grab a soda. He was thirsty today.

It was somewhat of a surprise that nothing had been reported today to the tower. Defiance City wasn't usually this quiet.

And boy, did it earn the name that it had been given way back in the day, when it rebelled against a kingdom that many said was corrupt.

That was before the boy's time though.

Now it was one of the major cities of the nation that called itself the Union. It was also one of the few places left with a group of superheroes.

More and more of the 'mutants' were joining the villain side. It didn't help that the previous generation of "heroes" were retiring. Maybe it was because the overall birth rate had slowed down, but there were fewer and fewer mutants everyday.

The general consensus thought that this was probably for the best.

"I'm going to go check on Bonnie and Marce. Be back in a few, 'Wonderdog.'" Finn laughs at his friend's obviously terrible superhero name. Jake had never been that imaginative. Psy... Or Psykick, at least sounded somewhat less stupid.

They probably all needed new names anyway. Considering that they were forced to come up with one when they entered the organization, which usually meant at the ripe old age of twelve.

Finn had been a member officially for a year now, but was 'adopted' by the group after... _he_ showed up.

* * *

"Son, I love you, but you need to learn how to control your powers. Your mom wouldn't approve, but I can't let you be put at risk being a mutant... and then not have you know how to defend yourself." Finn was probably eight now, and sporting some bruises and some barely healed cuts.

Mother had to try to have Finn hide the pain, but when Father had come home, he was aghast at what had happened to his boy.

Some boys were mad at Finn. Well, not Finn, but apparently mutants. From what Finn had remembered them saying, their fathers had been 'doing their job' and had been arrested by some heroes.

"Mother said violence was never the answer." The boy quotes as he leaps off of his father's lap and picks up a toy car.

"It's not, but it may help give you some few moments to think of the answer. I'd teach you defensive fighting styles, but all I happen to know is some wrestling maneuvers from my old high school days. It'll be a start at least." Father says, before standing up and taking the toy from Finn's hand. "Listen son, I know you know about your sister. We loved her very much, even in the short amount of time we knew her. We love you too. We don't want anything bad happening to you as well. And I'm going to make sure it doesn't."

And so they train and train for months. Finn's small body grew some muscles. He had always been pretty short and weak, and while he was still the shortest kid in his class, at least now he was intimidating enough to keep most of the people who had a bone to pick with mutants in general away.

Now though, now it was different. He had only been able to read minds before, and just like his body, his father trained his mind.

He had discovered recently that he could take slight control of people's minds, in addition in using other people's eyes as his own, almost something of a spy camera. Probably for all of a minute if he was lucky, and it usually drained a good deal out of him. Not to mention if they actively knew and resisted the mind control. Which father did.

"I'm a poopy butt." His father strains out, resisting as heavily as he can, before Finn chuckles as Father broke free.

"Good job Finn. you finally got me to say something against my will. Hopefully now, you wont even need to resort to physical violence." Father says after lifting Finn up onto his shoulder and walking out of the garage they had practiced and into the kitchen. "Hello honey."

"Hello Richard. Finn, if you wouldn't mind, go to your room." She's sounding mad at Father, so Finn decides it's time to book it.

"But daddy promised me ice cream if I did good!" The boy whines, but once Mother sends him a death glare, he goes all the way down the hall to his room.

He had been lucky that Father hadn't told mom about some of his new powers. He began to use his spy-eye, as he called it, as soon as his door was closed.

"_Richard..."_

_"I know what you're thinking, Wendy. You want him to hide it. You want him to take the beatings."_

_"No I don't want to see my child get bullied!" His mother vehemently denies._

_"Then why let him get hurt. He'll need to learn to defend himself eventually. Eight year-old bullies might stop after a few cuts and bruises, but what about those eighteen year old bullies who may of actually been placed in jail by a hero? What will they do to Finn then? I'm not teaching him how to fight, I'm teaching him how to defend himself."_

_"Maybe if we hid it better, he wouldn't be noticed, Richard."_

_"We both know that's crazy talk, Wendy. "_

_"It's possible." His mother turned away, and his father didn't continue the argument._

_Suddenly a hole is blasted in the wall, and the two are thrown feet through the air._

Why did he feel the pain that Father was feeling?

He has to check on them regardless.

As his little body ran down the hall, he sees rubble on the ground, and his parents lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ah Finn. I've... kept an eye on you." A figure speaks from the opposite side of the hole in the wall.

A figure, not a human. This thing was mostly a skeleton. It would be arguable at if it was ever human, mutant or not.

"Why? Why did you hurt my mother and father?" The boy asks the skeleton, who begins to cackle.

"Isn't it obvious, Finn? It's because I can." With that, the thing shoots two green rays at Wendy, who screams in pain before falling silent.

"You bastard." Richard manages to stand up, grabbing onto the half there counter.

"That's not the first time I've been called that, Richard. In fact, it's not even the first time you've called me that, albeit you didn't know it. I must say, your daughter has become a remarkable young lady. Too bad I gave her to 'Simon' to repay an old deed he did for me. If I would have raised her myself, she'd probably be here and we could have had a wonderful family reunion." The skeleton chuckles, and walks over to Richard, and reaches over the man, who's holding his side in pain and glaring at the intruder, and grabs a glass and fills it up with water from the sink.

He takes a sip, and water falls out of his 'mouth', and he shrugs.

"You took her... Why?" Richard questions, and doesn't take his green eyes off of the being.

"Because. Do you hate me?" The skeleton asks, grinning... somehow without any muscles to make the face.

"Stealing my daughter, killing my wife... No, I'm ecstatic." Richard takes his eyes off of the skeleton and looks at Finn. "I'm sorry, son."

With that, he rushes at the skeleton, showing a knife he had picked up off the destroyed kitchen's floor. As he gets close, the skeleton yawns, and shoots a large blast in his gut. It lifts him off of his feet, and sends him yards back, next to his wife.

"See Finn? Hate me. Hate me with every fiber of your being, feed me your hate." The skeleton turns around and begins to walk off.

"Who are you?" The boy is holding back tears, trying not to cry.

"In this form, people call me the Lich. But don't be fooled, I take many forms. Steal would probably be the more correct term." With that, the skeleton floats into a man's body and gives Finn a wave goodbye.

Finn waits a few moments to make sure that the Lich was gone. Then he runs over to his mother and father's bodies.

They were bloody, they were dead.

He finally begins to cry.

* * *

"So Bonnie..." Finn knocks on the team's leader's door. She opens the door slightly, looking out. Finn saw her face, and it seemed tired. She worked herself to death, even when they had a slow day.

"Yes Finn?" She asks, after seeing that it was the youngest member of the team. She doesn't really trust people knocking on her door, Marceline and Jake played pranks on her too often.

"What are you doing? And I'm suspicious of all the quietness going on." Finn shrugs, he was getting bored beating Jake in video games for the hundredth time.

"I'm working on some gadgets. And so am I. I'm not going to look the gift horse in the mouth, though. I actually need to make an income if I want to buy things not necessary for the team. Working within an allowance is pretty restraining." She mumbles wave a screwdriver around in her hand before yawning

"Well... do you want to go get some wings, or a pizza maybe? Since we're all not doing anything today, might as have a nice and simple dinner. Gonna ask Marce and Jake the same."

"I suppose, we'll be able to respond quicker if we're in the actual city. So if they're for it, I'll be for it as well." She closes the door and Finn walks off.

* * *

"So Bonnibel, where do you think that dog sneaked off to?" One young girl of about thirteen asks her companion. They seem rather different from most of the citizens of Defiance.

Bonnibel, as she was called, has pink hair and is wearing a formal dress, also pink. Her skin was also rather pink. If one had to guess, she looked like she was a piece of candy.

Her companion looks more at home, but still not normal. She has blue skin, and is floating slightly above the ground, wearing a black tank top and blue jeans.

"He probably went to see that girlfriend of his, you know how he is Marceline. I don't see why we're checking on the outskirts of town, though." The pink girl tells the blue one.

"Sorry ladies." A man says as he shoves past the two.

"It's no problem." Marceline replies, but sticks her tongue out at the man. Some of the normal folks could be so mean.

They continue walking down the road, and as they go further down the road, they begin to notice someone crying.

"Sounds like a child. Maybe we should check on it, Marceline?" Bonnibel asks, looking around, trying to figure out where the crying is coming from.

"Eh, probably didn't get ice cream after dinner. Don't worry about it." Marceline waves it off, and flies forward a bit, before turning a corner and disappearing from Bonnibel's view. As Bonnibel turns the corner after her, expecting her friend to be a good distance ahead of her, runs into Marceline.

"Why'd you sto-" She begins to ask, brushing off the dust on her dress before looking up. Marceline shushes her.

To the right of them, there's a small blonde child, crying over two bodies that were most likely his parents, they wouldn't be able to see this scene if there wasn't a large hole in a wall.

They both stand there, speechless for a few moments, unable to talk to the child. Finally, Marceline coughs rather loudly, and the boy turns his head to look at them.

"What happened, kid?" She asks.

"Some man-made of bones did this." He says between pants to catch his breath.

"Why?" She bends down on one knee and looks the child in the eyes.

"He said it was because he wanted me to hate him... He said he took my sister away too." He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and looks at the two girls clearly now. "Are you mean like he was?"

"No, we're here to help people." Marceline smiles, and rubs the boy's head of blonde hair.

"We're being trained by people who help people how to help people." Bonnibel corrects, and Marceline shrugs.

"Technicalities... So why do you think the bad man targeted you... What's your name? I'm Marceline, and this stick in the mud is Bonnibel."

"It's Finn. And it's probably because I'm different, that's usually why people try to hurt me." He says honestly, which causes Marceline to glance at Bonnibel, and they both frown slightly. This kid seems pretty okay, so that meant only one thing could be what was 'different'. They still have to ask, though.

"Different?" Bonnibel finally asks, and the boy frowned.

"I can see... picture things that people think about. Father also helped me learn how to make people say stuff that I want." He looks at his dad's corpse, and begins to cry once more.

"I see." Marceline places the boy in a hug, and once he stops crying, she begins to question him once more. "Do you have anybody who could look after you? An aunt, uncle, grandma?"

"No... it was just mother, father and me. They never really talked about their mommies or daddies." The boy sniffs. "So now it's just me?"

Marceline and Bonnibel both look at each other and frown, Billy would have some even harsher questions for the boy. But Billy meant well, and there was no other solution that either of the girls saw.

"No, if you want, you can come back with us. We'll help make sure nobody bad hurts anybody good again." Marceline tells the boy, and stands up and stretches out her hand to the boy.

The boy looks at his parents for a long time, before turning back around to the girls with a look of 'What about them?' on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that they're treated with respect." She reassures him, and with that promise, he takes the girl's hand.

* * *

The four active members of the Defiance Defense Team, often shortened to D.D.T., are leaving their headquarters.

There were more members, like the 'true' leader, Billy, but he's usually at the nation's hero headquarters. He has slowly become more a mentor than a leader though.

There was also Mintley, Bonnie's butler, but he's always been closer to Bonnie herself than the organization.

Truth be told, aside from the two girls, the boy, and the dog, Defiance City has little in terms of defense.

"So guys, where do you want to go eat tonight?" Finn asks his three friends as they enter Bonnie's car.

"I'm feeling pizza." Jake says, wagging his tail at the thought of the ancient dish. It had to have been at least three thousand years old now.

"Yeah, I could go for pizza." Marceline agrees from the front passenger's seat.

"So it's pizza then?" Finn questions Bonnie, who shrugs.

"Looks like it."

* * *

"So this is my old hometown. Looks pretty boring, Simon." A blonde girl, about seventeen, says to a blue skinned man in his late thirties, but with pure white hair. They were both standing on top of a building.

"Ah, but that's not why we're here, my dear. We're here to capture the sweet Bonnie." He corrects her, and she shrugs.

"Yeah, she's an alien princess and all that. But I don't think that if you do marry her, you'll become king of her home planet." She states, looking down at the road below her.

"Don't be silly Fionna, it's the law! And anyway, you can see the place you were born in, and all that junk." Simon waves her pessimism off.

"Too bad my parents died when I was a kid. They probably wouldn't be obsessed with some teenage girl like you are Simon." She tells him, and watches a car pass below her, and enter a pizza place's parking lot, she stands up and looks at Simon. "You're too crazy for your own good."

"That's a matter of opinion, my dear. I'm just crazy enough for my own good to me." He replies, and they both leave the rooftop, Simon by making an ice slide to the ground, and Fionna by skating down the slide after him.

* * *

And there's the first chapter. (This story will be, if it's not fairly obvious, Finn-centric. The others in the series will probably be Marce-centric, Bonnie-centric, and so on.)

Didn't mention any superhero costumes because I felt that that would be better suited for more imaginative folks, so suggest them, and I'll probably pick the best to use.

And yeah, I didn't mention Marceline's powers, because I'm sort of drawing a blank at what powers she should have. She's part demon, like her canonical self, so it's probably going to be supernatural or something, so suggestions there would be decent as well.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
